Taking A Chance
by Borednotdead
Summary: For witches and wizards, the seventeenth birthday is considered the most important day of their lives. But it wasn't always considered such. A long time ago, the thirteenth birthday held the most importance. Severus Snape had just turned thirteen, and he had no intention of returning to Hogwarts. Inspired by Kiki's Delivery Service!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Kiki's Delivery Service!

End of year exams had just finished. The library was empty except for a second year student. A young Slytherin student wearing second hand clothes. His hair was long and greasy, making his long, hooked nose stand more prominently on his young face. But his black eyes sparkled, for Severus Snape had just found the best loophole the Ministry of Magic has ever made.

 _"_ _Educational Standards_

 _Traditionally, wizards and witches moved away from their hometown and parents at the age of thirteen. During this time young witches and wizards would train their magic and develop a trade. Whether that be potion making, fortune telling, flying deliveries, etc._

 _In recent years, the school based education systems have remained popular due to the safety for both students and muggles. This is the favoured education system for the Ministry of Magic, however, laws regarding traditional education have never been restricted. That is because traditional education is still used among many different cultures and races, including…"_

Severus couldn't believe his eyes. He could leave Hogwarts! He could escape the marauders for an entire year! The teachers never listened to his side, after all, he was just a slimy Slytherin. And Potter and Black were just perfect, model students. Ha!

Lily would understand. She was his best *cough* only *cough* friend. Lily would probably forgive him, he'd just have to find a way to keep in touch. He always wanted an owl, maybe he could finally get one after he settled.

Severus had a lot of work to do this summer, but it would be worth it. A year away from Hogwarts, and the Marauders might just be the thing he needs. Now he only had to figure out the one main problem:

Where could he go that a thirteen-year-old wizard wouldn't stand out? And better yet, where could he go that wouldn't try to send him back to Hogwarts?

Any Interest? Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Kiki's Delivery Service! Wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 2- An American Ally?

Summer was one of Severus' favourite time if the year. He had met Lily in the summer, and it was the only time they could spend together without being harassed by their classmates.

Severus sighed. He was waiting around for Lily at the park. It was their usual meeting place now, but she was late. It was too bad, Severus had hoped to meet up one last time before he left home. It was a full moon tonight, and if Severus wanted to follow through his plan for a traditional education had to leave tonight.

The decision whether or not to tell Lily keep him awake many nights, but in the end Severus had decided not to tell Lily about his plans regarding a more traditional education. He didn't want to risk her trying to change his mind, which he knew would be the a likely result. So rather than spend the summer arguing, Severus decided to simply avoid the subject of school all together.

It can't be called lying if you never actually said you were planning on going back to school. Right?

"I hope you're all packed up for tonight."

Not Lily. Lily didn't have an American accent.

Severus stood up quickly, looking around the clearing. No-one was there. "Whose there?" He called out.

"The name's Nyx. What are you looking around for? Oh, duh. Me. One second, I'll come down."

Suddenly, what could only be defined as a tiny fluff monster ran down the tree Severus had been resting against before stopping to sit in front of him. It was pitch black and had pale green eyes. It reminded Severus of one of Lily's winter hats. She said it had 'pom poms'.

"Oh shut it, I'm not a hat. I'm a cat. A _black cat_." The cat added rather smugly.

"Good for you?" Severus asked, unsure. A black cat that could talk. And possibly read minds. How long had he been outside? "…you talk?" It's rather hot outside. When did he last have some water?

"And I would have thought that would be obvious. Your turning thirteen and heading off for training. You need me, so here I am."

He couldn't remember if he had any water before he left the house that morning.

"So your saying your my black cat?" Actually _saying_ it. Maybe it was an American thing. Lily has once when him some show about a witch named Sabrina, she had a cat that could talk.

"No, your my human. I'm your familiar. You know, witches and black cats. Like cookies and cream. They're meant to be together. That's not just a myth you know."

"And you're American?" Severus asked as he sat back down. This cat, Nyx, whether real or not, seemed to be a talker.

"Obviously. When was the last time you heard of a witch or wizard who didn't go to Hogwarts?Your cats wouldn't know how to be proper familiars if they tried. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get over here? Like a solid two months. Even with magic, that's a long time. Have you ever tried to get past airport security? Let me tell you, not easy." Nyx's tail started to swish in agitation. Apparently 'airport security' would be a touchy subject.

"…anyway, it's nice to make your acquaintance! Now feed me." Nyx stopped right in front of Severus, staring expectantly at him.

A _t least she knows what she wants._ Severus thought.

"What do you want to eat then?"

"Nothing around here. You can pick me up something at the Leaky Cauldron when we check in. It's a good place to rest before we go to the bank tomorrow. I've heard they have this pea soup that…sounds interesting." Nyx got back up and started walking towards Spinners End.

Severus sighed as he got up. It was getting late into the afternoon. Lily wasn't coming after all. He guessed he would just have to owl her once he was settled, he couldn't wait all day. He still had a couple items to pack up and now a hungry cat to feed.

He not hoped she wouldn't figure out how to send howlers.

Please Read and Review! Continue?


End file.
